The Burdens We Carry
by Nisshokuyami
Summary: What happens when Ichimaru Gin's death falls upon Matsumoto Rangiku? Rangiku x Byakuya. Curently one shot,but I have a plot in mind if people want me to draw it out further.


**Pros:** _"The Burdens We Carry" is an original story written by yours truly,Nisshokuyami_

**Cons: **_None of the characters in this story belong to me_

**Genre:**_ Romance_

**Pairings: **_Byakuya x Rangiku_

**Author's Notes: **_Well hello one and all! You may not have heard of me yet,but I am Nisshokuyami. This is my first fan fiction to be posted on Fan Fiction net. Yay! lol! Well this is currently one shot,but if I get enough reviews telling me to make it longer, I do have a plot set up,but I wanted to make sure people liked it first. I really have no clue why I picked Rangiku and Byakuya. I guess it was because I needed someone for Byakuya and she just popped into mind XD! Well I have BOCD(Byakuya Obssesive Compulsive Disorder) and almost all of my fan fics have something to do with Byakuya. I truley do like how this couple turned out,all though. Well enjoy this and wait for my next one :P!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Burdens We Carry**

Byakuya took another sip from the sake bottle as he gazed at Rangiku. She was completely wasted,and he knew it. He was a little tipsy himself,but was enjoing his time with the 10th division's fukutaichou.

Rangiku laughed aimlessly at nothing. She was just laughing at a funny memory. She looked at Byakuya, her blue eyes glistening. She smiled at him and he gave her a half smile back. He chuged down the rest of the sake from the bottle and set it aside.

Rangiku just fumbeled back on the couch and sighed. He was sitting on one end of the love seat and she was sitting on the other. Both of thier shinigami sandels lied aside on the floor and Byakuya's captain's robe and scarf were removed. Both had their feet up on the love seat,feet touching.

Gin had finally been caught and killed so Rangiku called up the first person she could think of and ,for some odd reason, that person was Kuchiki Byakuya. He hesitantly accepted the offer and ment to be there for minuml mental support. The moment he walked in the door,however, she collapsed onto the refuge of his shoulder and bawlled. She cried and cried and cried. Byakuya was shocked,but eventually patted her lightly on the back and here they were 13 sake bottels later.

Byakuya stared at her for a moment as he lifted another sake bottle and began drinking it. He had lost count of how many he had consumed a while ago,but wasn't really caring at the moment. He was just staring at Rangiku. A thought of how lovely she really was entered his head,but he forced it to leave only for it to return and flood his mind.

Rangiku looked up at Byakuya and smiled again. She lowered her sake bottle and swung her feet around to a sitting position. She flung her arms around him and his face went into shock as she mawled him.

"Thank you,Byakuya. Thank you for being here with me and for me" She whispered into his ear.

Byakuya lightly placed his arms around her,feeling her slightly oversized breats against his hairless chest. She removed herself from him and turned around to where her hair was flowing down his chest and her head resided underneath his chin.

"It's just...I wish he didn't have to die. He truely was a happy person if you knew him well enough. He always had his fake smile,but I was one of the very few who caught a glimpse of his true smile and let me tell you,Byakuya, it was a wonderful smile. It almost had a touch of beauty in it. Just such a flawless smile and I will never forget that..." She said a tear trickeling down her cheek.

Byakuya wraped his arms around her and held her closer to his body. She had shock in her eyes as he tightened his grip on her body.

"It may seem as if I lack emotions,but in honesty I know exactly what kind of pain you are going through, Rangiku. I went through the same thing when I lost Hisana. She didn't smile much and her body was fragile,but I loved her regardless. This may seem selfish,but I can't help but to think of what might have happened if Rukia was never with her. If it were just Hisana..."He admitted to her.

He felt an awkward connection with Matsumoto Rangiku. It was as if she was the only who could understand him. As if he could be honest to her and spill any emotions.

Rangiku looked up at him. A thought went through her mind about how he was voted the most desriable captain,but she mangaed to push it away before it came to mind again. She smiled and looked into his eyes that were now allowing some form of emotion shine through.

"Eh...um...Byakuya?" she asked a bit nervous and tilted her eyes away.

"Hm?" he asked looking down on her.

"Were you ever able to get over Hisana?" she said looking back into his dark eyes.

He turned his eyes away."Somewhat. She was my first love and she will always stay with me. She was someone that no one could ever forget. She was truely an...angel." he paused as he thought about her for a moment before turning his attention back to Rangiku."Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if it'd be the same thing with Gin. If I'd always live in the shadow of his memory or would I be able to move on..."She said looking back at their feet that linked together.

"Maybe all we really need to forget about past lovers and accept new lovers in new forms, Rangiku." He said toughtfully as he placed the sake bottel on the table that was littered with them.

He reached his hand down and strocked through he bright orange hair. She felt soothed by his action and felt the world lift away. She had never felt like this with anyone,except for Gin. He had always been so conforting,but she knew she had to let go. She didn't want to be burdened by her love as Byakuya had. She didn't want to live in the shadows of her beloved,she wanted to move on and she knew Gin would want the same. She then relized in such a shock that it made her jump of who she truely wanted to be with.

Byakuya removed his hand as she jumped.

"Is something wrong?" He asked rather kindly as he had been lost in thoughts.

Rangiku turned her body so she was lieing on top of him again. She embraced him once more and he returned the gesture by embracing her back and kissing her ear lightly. Her hair smelt of fresh strawberrys that had just been picked from the vines. It warmed his heart and soul like one would warm a cup of tea during winter. He embraced her tighter and they became one heart and soul. Their heart's beat as one as they began holding eachother like no one understood either of them,excpet for the other that was sharing the embrace.

Byakuya was the first to move. He planted a warm and tender kiss on Rangiku's neck and began moving up her neck reaching closer and closer to her lips. Byakuya's kissess were like nothing she had ever felt. They were intense and it felt that they were only used on someone he truely loved and not wasted on one he was not sure of. They were sweet and warm against her neck and she slid a bit farther from him allowing him room to move up her neck.

He reached her cheek and kissed her again and smirked slightly before implanting the kiss onto her sweet lips. They each closed their eyes as they pulled in closer to eachother once more. Rangiku's mouth slid open allowing him to enter it as their tounges twisted and their mouths became one. He tugged on her sash of her shinigami robes that held them on. Rangiku thought he was more agresive then expected,but she enjoyed it none the less.

The sash finally gave way and her body was exposed. She tugged at his sash and his body became exposed to her. Before long, they were both intertwined on the small love seat.

-----

The next morning Byakuya woke rather early and found a sleeping Rangiku on top of him. He smiled,slightly. They had been in the tenth company's quarters and it was probably best if he went home before Hitsugaya-taichou found them sprawled out on the small loveseat next to the glass coffee table. For the first time he ran his eyes over the room.

He found nothing extrememly interesting with any form of personal touch in Toushiro's captain room,except for the tempurture being rather cold. Hitsugaya-taichou had added his hard oak wood desk to the small,slightly raised, platform behind the Byakuya and Rangiku. He spotted Rangiku's,desk facing the window, a little bit closer then Toushiro's and was not up on the platform as it laied a little further to the right near the door. Byakuya' eyes rested on the door before running around the room again. He spotted the knitted rug that covered the love seat and the coffee table. It had a verity of colors and one could get lost just trying to count them all. Byakuya half smiled as he knew Rangiku had added the rug.

His eyes rested on the window where he found the division garden that all divisions had. He had made his look much like his own property on the Kuchiki manor,but this one was rather light for Toushir's new found attitude. It made Byakuya lauh internally when Toushiro acted so much like Byakuya himself. The garden had a grass nature with a small thread of river flowing through it. He noted sakura trees randomly put here and there and a hot spring off to the right. The hallways surounding the yard were concrete and lead to more facilities on the division's property such as bathrooms, divison homes, and kitchens. To one who had not been a noble at birth,this was a huge area for the shinigami,but even Byakuya's own house was larger then this.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Rangiku stirred bellow him. He looked down on her and kissed her forehead. Her eyes twitched before fluttering open to expose her blue sparkiling eyes. Byakuya's heart skipped a beat as they gazed up at him.

"Kuchiki-taichou? What are you doing here?" she asked,dazed.

He knew she'd be rather delirious for the first few minutes before remembering what happened the prior evening.

She continued to gaze up at him untill her eyes grew wide at the realilization of what had occured.

"You...We...Last night...was.." She was lost for words.

He hushed her with his finger as she continued to stutter.

"Relax,Rangiku. It is as much as a shock for me as it is for you." He said to her,his vocie slightly light.

She continued to gaze up at him while a seductive smile danced across her lips. One of Byakuya's eye brows rose slightly. She leaned up to him and kissed him once more. She brought her hand behind his neck to keep herself from falling and Byakuya held her bare back. Her back felt like a silk pillow, soft and smooth. They broke apart,but returned to the refuge of eachother's lips. A minute later they broke apart and Rangiku lied on Byakuya's chest,her head under his chin. She snuggled her face deeper into him and he embraced her tighter before letting go.

"Rangiku...I can't allow Hitsugaya-taichou to walk in and view us like this." He said with a slight smile.

She nodded and sat up to allow him to get to his robes. She watched with delight as he slid them on, finishing the anssamble off with his scarf. He looked so noble and covered,but Rangiku had seen him in another form that only one other woman might have. She would never look at Kuchiki Byakuya the same. She smiled at him from the couch and stood up, replacing her own robes. As she pulled them on she arched her bare back in a strech and Byakuya was tempted to relive her of the restraint of clothes once more, but refrained himself from doing so. He walked over to her and gave her a half smile. She gazed up past his thin neck and into his eyes as she smiled back. He brought her into a tight embrace.

"Byakuya, Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me. The burrden remains there,but it lightens when I have you close to me. I know now that what happened last night wasn't an act between two wasted shinigami,but two people who really do feel something for one another. It's a complicated world,but we were able to push against all odds and find shealter in one another. Thank you, Kuchiki Byakuya." she said with a loving vocie.

Byakuya smiled and pulled her in tighter before releasing.

"I thank you as well,Matsumoto Rangiku. I knew that what happened last night was not an act between two tipsy shinigami because I was mostly somber. I am slightly relived that it wasn't for you either." He said tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. He sighed.

"Well I must get back to my division,but I would like to ask you this." He said gazing at her.

She looked up at him in slight confusion.

"Would you like to join me in having dinner on Wednesday night? I get rather lonely eating alone because Rukia's visitiing in the Material World. She is rather young to be leaving by herself to go see that bastard Kurasaki Ichigo." He said in distaste at the end.

Rangiku wagged her finger at Byakuya.

"You are being much too overprotective to your younger sister,Byakuya. She's 18 now let her do as she wishes. If she wishes to go visit "That bastard Kuraskai Ichigo" then let her. It almost sounds as if you think he's going to die...But anyway, I'd love to come for dinner,Byakuya." She said as they reached the door.

He nodded and kissed her quickly on the lips before exiting the Division room.

**End**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Well there it is folks! I have mixed feelings about how this one turned out...Not really sure...Hmm...Well anyways, as I said if you want it to continue then please request so and I might. Make sure you spend the small amount of 5 minutes to review so I can become a stronger writer! Well that is pretty much it. Enjoy your fan fiction life lol! Byes!_

**Exclusive Sneek Peak: **_Yup you actually GET A REWARD for reading it lol! Well the sneek peak is basically upcoming hints for the story or a new fan fic that is being made by me,or planning to be anyway. Well if this story continues then liten up._

_"As cold as eyes and as hot as fire. Mingeling is forbidden,but they can't conspier."_

_There' your hint . Yes I know I'm evil :P_

_Well if you can figure that out then good job XD! Ta ta for now!_


End file.
